


Sleep-O-Furr

by bi_shy_readytocry



Series: Ladynoir Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir doesn't care, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug Is a Tease, Relationship Goals, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_shy_readytocry/pseuds/bi_shy_readytocry
Summary: Ladybug thinks her and her kitty deserve a night off to bond.Chat Noir always agrees with his Lady.
Relationships: ladynoir
Series: Ladynoir Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Sleep-O-Furr

**Author's Note:**

> When you write about relationships and sleepovers when you've had none. (:

Chat Noir used face masks.

Ladybug didn’t think she’d ever know that, or much of anything, about her partner. But here she was in a hotel room with her rattled mess of a best friend. She liked the sound of that. Marinette was deeply thankful to whoever crossed their paths, she didn’t think she’d be as happy without Chat Nour sprouting jokes at her side. Like it or not, she came to care for the cat.

Moonlight spotted them from inside. Ladybug grinned as she applied another layer of face mask balm on Chat's bare face- if you don’t count the makeshift mask she had made for them.

A groan broke her out of concentration. Her partner was getting antsy to get to their following activities.

“Shut it, kitty, or I’ll give you whiskers,” she murmured, the heat from her warm breath fanned Chat’s eyelashes. He’d never been as close to Ladybug as he was now. He appreciated the intimacy but he thought he’d get to be closer to her in another way.

Both had planned this day in advance, a bonding day, and he’d dreamt of blush emitting situations. Like he could hold her hand, intertwine their fingers tight enough so they never let go but soft enough for her skin to brush against his.

Chat opted to groan away instead of letting himself get caught up silly lusts of his. He couldn’t ruin their night together. It was difficult enough for them to get enough money to be there. Ladybug had not allowed her foolish partner to pay for a room in Chloe’s hotel. She was well informed of how high the mayor priced the rooms, all so he could pay for his bratty daughter’s tantrums. Oh and not to mention their schedules. Both he and his Lady had very demanding responsibilities to tend.

A satisfied giggle diverted his attention. “All done!” His partner booped his nose and leaned away to appraise her work. “You should hire me as your dermatologist, I’m practically a profesional.”

Chat reclined himself on his arm lazily, “Anything to spend more time with you, Bugaboo.”

His partner wasn’t fazed, she merely muttered to herself. “Flatterer.”

“I heard that!”

“I don’t care,” she childishly bickered as she got to fixing her twin pigtails. Marinette normally let her hair down at night, she didn’t see any reason to stop now.

Her partner proved her wrong. His eyes scanned her in fascination. Chat loved her so much already, he didn’t think that love could grow any larger, but seeing her hair down, she looked heavenly! Embarrassingly so, it reminded him of a scene in an anime he watched: the main protagonist with her flow flowing in the wind, eyes clouded with love, oh god don’t get him started on his Buginette’s lashes.

“You’re staring.”

Ladybug was not amused at his momentary gawking. She would have to remember to not let her hair down around Chat, as Marinette too in case he made any connection.

Chat Noir popped a grape in his mouth, his Lady had been kind enough to bring food along, with a smug smirk. “Am I not allowed to?”

“No, you’re not.”

He hadn’t expect a direct answer. Gosh, his partner really didn’t have a sense of humor.

“After all, it isn’t fair to your Lady.”

Holy shit. Ladybug had called herself his lady. For a small moment he considered proposing then and there if it wasn’t for his skepticism. Not fair to her? He would offer his heart, body, and soul if she only let him! A ring too! Oh and a kid! He’d love to have kids with her. “Not fair?”

Marinette cursed internally at her recklessness. Chat’s pout was driving her insane, she should’ve kept her mouth shut and this wouldn’t have happened. She swore she felt akumas flutter in her belly but she wasn’t quite sure whether it was good or bad.

Even so, she kept going. “If I stared at you the same way, you’d be a puddle of goo.”

She imitated the way she partner had popped a grape between his plump lips and raised an eyebrow in mischief. “Not fair at all if I can’t enjoy it.”

Marinette was enjoying it all right. Chat was melting at her every word and it was hilarious.

“You can dish it out but you can’t take it, Chaton?”

A beat of silence emerged.

“I’d let you enjoy me all you want.”

Marinette’s eyes bulged. She had not expected a response, Chat Noir never immediately reacted to her taunts of affection. Abort mission, repeat, abort mission.

On the other hard, Adrien too was unsettled. The words had come out of his mouth before he even had the chance to register it or their meaning. Not that it wasn’t true but she didn’t have to know that. He probably ruined his chances with her.

Red faced, he revoked his words. “S-Sorry, I didn’t, n-no. I swear I’m not like t-“

“I’d like that!” Ladybug piped in, cheeks pink.

“You’d enjoy me?”

The words were ridiculous but the meaning got through.

“Yeah.”

In less than a minute Chat was in front of her, lips puckered and eyes shut.

She laughed at his antics, although it seemed he meant it exactly how it was, and playfully shoved him away with both hands to his shoulders.

Chat, once again, pouted a pout that bugged her insides in a way not even Adrien could attain. “Y-you said you’d enjoy me!”

Marinette flushed a red that would give Tikki a run for her money. “Yeah but you have a facemask on, Chaton. It’s too ucky!” She made a face just to prove her point.

Her partner rushed to the bathroom to wash the boundary off. Her kitty came back with a clean and bright face- a slightly wet mask too- to her side.

Hands in lap, her sat with her. “Okay, ready.”

Ladybug didn’t really know what he meant by that but she figured she’d take the lead. She crawled onto his lap, he moved his hands somewhere else, and placed her cream-colored legs on each side of him.

Chat took a inhale of air. Holy fuck, Ladybug was straddling him.

His partner checked in on him, “This okay?”

Adrien nodded.

“I need words, kitty.”

“I’d never in my life would turn you down, M’Lady.”

Ladybug drew a breath before murmuring, “Good kitty,” and setting her lips on his. She drew her hand to the back of his head and grasped the locks of blond hair, she was looking to pull a purr from her partner. She did. Chat quickly complied and bit her lower lip as he let a sound flow into the silence of the night.

It wasn’t much of a passionate kiss but both heroes felt their hearts beat fast at the intimacy.

Adrien was giddy, mindblown, hallelujah take him to heaven- don’t, he doesn’t want to be away from lb- absolutely lovesick. The Chat Noir of him was the one to speak up.

“Did you enjoy me, Bugaboo?”

Marinette let her arms hang loosely around his neck and leaned in close.

It was as if the whole world disappeared for a moment and it was just them. In a weird way, it was. It was just her and her Chaton enjoying themselves in the night.

“Completely.”

|   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Take a moment to comment one shot ideas. 
> 
> I appreciate you if you did. 
> 
> Treat yourself to some fluff (or smut, it don't matter)


End file.
